


Another Lincoln

by Lucy_Tom11



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Tom11/pseuds/Lucy_Tom11
Summary: Lucy Clutterbuck, or Lucy Lincoln, is Andrew Lincoln's little sister. She is also an actress and a mother.After watching her last movie, Norman Reedus is very impressed with her. And he is not the only one...Robert Kirkman has an idea. What better than having both Lincoln's on "The Walking Dead"? With their chemistry... is going to be good for the show. Now all he needs to do is call her. And without thinking twice, she's on.Join Lucy, Andrew, and Norman on "The Walking Dead" and in real life.
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Original Female Character(s), Norman Reedus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

## Copyright

This story is mine and mine only! Despite thinking that no one is going to steal my stories (since they aren't that good), all rights are reserved to me!


	2. Prologue

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Lucy was in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hands. She was nervous but also happy with the result. She was pregnant. She needed to call her brother.

_"Hello?"_

"Andy? It's me Lucy?"

_"Hey, little sister. What do you need?"_

"I need to tell you something. And you have to promise me that you are not going to be mad at me, ok?"

_"You know I can never be mad at you. What's wrong?"_

"Ok. So, you know that I'm with Jack for three years now, right?"

_"Yes. And you still know that I don't like him, but go on."_

"It wasn't planned at all...but I'm pregnant..."-Silence- "Andy? You're not mad are you?"

_"No, no. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. My baby sister is going to be a mommy, huh?"_

"Yes, I am. I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me to the doctor to find out how far I am?"

_"Of course I'll go with you! Have you told him yet?"_

"Not yet. He doesn't come home till tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell him then."

_"Ok. Call me when you know the time of the appointment and I'll pick you up."_

"Ok. See you tomorrow big brother!"

_"See you tomorrow little sister. And congratulations!"_

"Thank you. Bye-bye."

_"Bye-bye."_

Then she called the doctor's office and scheduled an appointment. The next morning, her brother picked her up and they went to the doctors' office. She found out that she was two months pregnant and when she asked why her symptoms didn't come earlier, she was reassured by the doctor that every woman is different. She also found out that she was having a little girl. Both her and Andrew were happy.  
But that happiness didn't last long. When she told her boyfriend, he was not happy and wanted her to make an abortion. She told him no, that it was too late for that and that she would never kill her baby. After that, he left for a few days. She was so sad that her brother had to take her to his house. Jack came back and apologized and she thought that he changed his mind.

_9 months later_

Today is the day. She is going to have her baby.  
"Are you nervous little sister?"  
"Of course I am. I'm about to give birth. It's going to hurt!!"  
"Ok, ok. There is no need to yell at me."  
"I'm sorry Andy. I'm just pissed that Jack is not going to be here to see his daughter."  
"Hey, don't worry about him now. It's his loss that he is going to miss to most beautiful thing ever. Fortunately, you have me, mom, dad, Richard, and Gael here with you."  
"Thank you for being here for me."  
"You don't have to thank me. I would be here, even if you didn't want me to."

After a few more hours, it was time to push.  
"Ok, Lucy. I'm going to need you to push very hard for me ok? She is almost here!"  
She nodded and pushed as hard as she could. After 4 hard pushes, her baby girl was here. Nina Clutterbuck Adams was born on April 27th, 2008. She was a beautiful baby.  
"She looks just like you sister."  
"Yeah, but she has Jack's eyes."


	3. Chapter 1- The call

_**(2009)** _

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"No! That son of a bitch! Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, Andy. I'm dead serious. He said and I quote _'I don't want to see that kid of yours anymore'._ I can't believe he said that!"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him. Who the bloody hell does he think he is? She is his daughter too! Oh, that son of a bitch!"

"I know that. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to do what he wants. He doesn't want to see _my_ daughter anymore? Well, he is not going to see me anymore either."

"That's right. I still can't believe you had a baby with that idiot."

"It wasn't planned and when I told him, it was too late to make an abortion, not that I would do it, I would never kill my baby. But you know, I was stupid and thought that he would love our baby and that he loved me too. Now I got my answer."

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you and I'm sure mom and dad are going to help you too. You know how much they love Nina. And I'm sure that dad is going to force you to go live with them."

"Yes, I know. What can I say, I'm a Daddy's Girl!"

"Yeah, yeah."- I was talking with my sister about her asshole of a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. The asshole doesn't care about his own daughter! While we were talking, I got a call. It was my agent.- "It's my agent. Hold on a second little sister."

"Don't worry big brother. I'll go to the kitchen if you want?"

"No, it's ok. Let me just pick this up. Hello?... Yes, I know his work... Really? Of course!... Sure, tell him to call me anytime... Ok, thank you. Goodbye."

_I can't believe this!_

"So... what got you so happy about that call?"

"Little sister, you are not going to believe this!"

"Try me, big brother."

"Ok. You know these famous American comic books _'The Walking Dead'_ , right?"

"Yes, the ones made by Robert Kirkman right?"

"Exactly!"

"What about it? Andy, you have to explain!"

"And I'm about to. Well, my agent just called me to say that Robert Kirkman and other producers are going to make a television show about the comics. And he told me that Robert called him and told him to call me to ask if I would like to go to a casting to do the main character!"

"Really? That's fantastic Andy! I'm so happy for you!"

She hugged me really tight. She was happy for me, and that's the best thing I could ask for. I might be older than her, but I always ask her about the things I do. She is just as great an actress as I am an actor, or even better.

Despite being only 21, she has already a big curriculum. She graduated very early, she was that smart (still is) and started immediately making some movies, not very big, but she was able to grow up and big names in the industry started calling her to their movies. I'm very proud of her. Of course, the only thing she is not a grown woman to, is to pick men. She had to start dating that asshole. The only good thing that got out of that relationship, is my beautiful one-year-old niece, Nina.

"Thank you."

"So, when are you going to do that casting?"

"I still don't know, but my agent said that Robert will call me to talk about that."

"Can I go with you? Please??"

"Of course you can. I want you to be there for me."

"Of course. Oh, we have to call mom and dad and tell them about this. I can see mom freaking out right now! I'm going to call them right now. Oh, and when you talk with Gael, which I'm sure she's also going to be very proud of you, don't forget to tell me how she reacted, and Matilda and Arthur too! Oh, and I have to call Richard too!"

And then she went to call our parents and our older brother while I called my wife. I guess she is even more excited about this than I am... 


	4. Chapter 2- Casting

**(2009)**

_A few weeks later_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"I still can't believe that we are going to the United States right now!"

I am super excited to go with my brother to the U.S. for his casting. I'm sure that he is going to be the one!

"You are very excited, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to see my big brother be the best and be the main character on 'The Walking Dead'!"

"We still don't know that sis."

"Oh, shut up. You're the best for the part and you know it!"

_'Last call for the plane to Atlanta, Georgia'_

"It's our plane! C'mon big brother, let's go!"- I grabbed his hand and started running with our luggage on our sides. We showed our tickets, packed our luggage, and got on the plane. Since this is going to be a long flight, I'm going to sleep a little. But only halfway through it, I started getting sleepy.- "Hey Andy, can you wake me up when we get there?" -No response.- "Andy?"- When I looked at him, I saw that he was fast asleep.-"Well, I guess someone is going to have to wake us up."- I mumbled.

_4 hours later_

"Miss? Miss?" -I felt someone shaking me. I opened one eye to see a plane lady looking at me with a small smile.- "Miss, we're here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. You have to wake up the man next to you if you don't mind?"

"Oh, it's ok. It's my brother. Thank you for waking me up." -She nodded and continued walking. I turned to my brother and started shaking him. He is a heavy sleeper. Then I got an idea. I looked around and saw only 3 people on the plane. I got up and they looked at me. I told them to be quiet, then I did what I loved to do to my brother. I scared him. -"ANDY! ANDY! WAKE UP! THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH!"

"WHAT!?" -He immediately got up and banged his head. I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to pee myself. The other people were also laughing.- "That was not funny Lucy!"

He was glaring at me so hard and massaging his head where he banged. That only made me laugh harder.

"I-I'm sor-sorry. It was the only way to wake you up."

"Whatever. Let's go."

We got out of the plane, got our luggage, and called a cab. My brother gave the man the address to the set and we got our way.

When we got there, the first person I saw was my absolute favorite actor of all times: Michael Rooker.

"Holy shit!!! Andy, it's Michael Rooker!!! It's Michael Rooker!!!"

"Ok sis, calm down."

"What do you mean 'calm down'! That man is just the best actor ever and you are going to possibly work with him! I want to be you so bad right now."

He laughed at me and started walking towards Michael. He is going to embarrass me!

"Hey. You're Michael Rooker, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Lincoln and I'm here to go to the casting for the main character."

"Awesome, nice to meet you, man. And who is this beauty?"

I just got next to them when he said that, and I'm blushing so hard right now.

"This is my little sister, Lucy. She is a big fan of yours."

"Oh, really? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

"The pleasure is mine, sir. You, next to my brother, were my inspiration to become an actress."

"It's nice to know, thank you. And please call me Michael, sir makes me feel old."- He laughed. We talked a little bit more until he got called for his casting.- "Well, it's my turn. Hey Lucy, are you here for casting too?"

"No, I just came to support my brother. I have to get back to England tonight."

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not. I have my baby daughter to get back to."

"You have a daughter? You look so young. This is going to sound rude but, how old are she and you?"

"It's not rude at all, at least to me. She's one and I'm 21. She was not planned, but now I can't live without her."

"I understand. I can't live without mine too. Well, gotta go. I really hope to see you again and maybe meet your little girl?"

"Yes, I will try to visit, and I'm sure she would like to visit uncle Andy too and meet the great Michael Rooker."

"AHA! Yes, of course. Well, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye Lucy and see you later Andrew."

"Bye."

"See you later."

And now I'm alone with my brother. I looked to where Michael was going and saw another man coming out. And it was not just any man: my crush, Norman Reedus. I love _'The Boondock Saints'_! And he is even more gorgeous live! Now, I really wish I was my brother.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from that movie that you like, Murphy or something?"

"Yes! You are so lucky! I hate you!"- We laughed and then it was his turn to go. - "Good luck Andy, you can do this."

"Thank you. Ok, here we go."

After I don't know how much time, I saw my brother make his way towards me. I got up from the floor, where I was sitting, and looked at him. He looked sad.

"Well?"

"You. Are. Looking at the main character of _'The Walking Dead'_!"

I squealed and hugged him. I'm so happy for him!

"I'm so happy for you Andrew. I really am."

"Thank you and thank you for coming with me. It means a lot that you are here."

"You don't have to thank me. Where would I be? So, are you going to stay or are you going back with me?"

"I'm going to stay for a few days to try to find a house and to talk a little bit more with Robert about this. But I'll be home soon. I promise. Now c'mon, let's go to the airport to send you back home."


	5. Chapter 3- A not very happy birthday

27/4/2009

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Today was supposed to be a happy day. It's my baby's 1 year anniversary. All was going well, that is until my stupid of an ex decided to make a very drunk appearance.

 _Earlier that day_  
 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_  
I woke up to my alarm clock. But today, I didn't punch it like every other day. Why? Because today is my baby's day! So nothing can bring me down.  
I got up from my bed and made my way to the little bed next to mine to see my baby girl still sleeping peacefully. She's like a little angel. She rarely wakes me up crying, she barely cries for that matter. My mom says that she is like me when I was a baby. Apparently, I was the best of the three. My brothers were little devils when they were born.  
I left my baby to sleep a little bit more and made my way to the kitchen to make her bottle. When I got there, surprise surprise, my mother was already there making breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep and where is the birthday girl?"

"I slept very well and the birthday girl is still sleeping. I came to make her bottle and then I'm going to wake her up, so we can go to the park so you guys can prepare the party."

"Sounds good to me. Your father is very excited about this party!"

"Yes, I am. It's the birthday of my baby's baby! I have to be excited. And good morning."

We both looked at the kitchen entrance where my dad was. He made his way to us, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and then kissed my mom and tickled her making her laugh and me smile. They act like teenagers sometimes, and that's what I love about them. After all these years, three kids and grandkids, they never lost the love for each other. I hope I can find a man like my daddy one day.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning daddy."

"Now, where's my little princess at?"

"She's still sleeping. I'm going to give her, her bottle, and then we are going to the park while you and mommy prepare the party."

"Ok, hurry up then, I still want to see her before you leave. C'mon now!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room to wake up my baby girl. I went to her little bed and kissed her cheek.

"Wake up baby girl. It's time to wake up."- She started opening her big blue eyes and looked at me yawning. She then lifts her little arms for me to pick her up. I did.- "Good morning princess. Happy birthday baby girl!"- I started giving her tummy raspberry kisses making her giggle. She is so adorable!- "Let's have breakfast, see grandma and grandpa and then you and I, are going to the park to play! What do you say?"

She giggled and wrapped her little arms around my neck and gave it a little wet kiss. I laughed and laid her down to change her diaper. Then I gave her, her bottle while making our way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah! There comes my little princess. Happy birthday Nina."

"Happy birthday little girl!"

After my parents' happy birthday and breakfast, we made our way to the park. Well, I walked, Nina was wrapped in my arms looking around with her big blue eyes. She has her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. He may be an idiot, but I'm glad that she has his eyes and hair. I always loved people with blue eyes and blonde hair. I got lucky, but I would love her anyway.  
When we arrived at the park, there were already a lot of kids with their parents. I looked around and saw a little girl, around Nina's age, playing in the sandbox while being watched by her parents. I look closer at her dad and I have a feeling that I know him. I notice Nina looking at the little girl on the sandbox. Looks like I'll see if I really know the guy.

"Hello. Do you mind if my little girl plays for a while with yours?"

As soon as I finish talking, they turn around... and I almost faint right there and then. It's Sean Patrick Flanery! Connor from _The Boondock Saints_! I was so wrapped up in seeing him, that I didn't notice that he was talking to me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes, I am. I'm so sorry, is just... I'm a big fan of yours and I never thought I would be meeting you here of all places!"

"Ah, so you know who I am."

"Of course! Sean Patrick Flanery, Connor MacManus from _The Boondock Saints._ I love that movie, it's my favorite. Sorry, I'm rambling!"

"No, no. I love to meet new fans. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, right! I'm Lucy Clutterbuck. Or Lucy Lincoln, but that is just on movies. Oh my God, I'm bragging! Jesus, I'm so embarrassed."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You are that chick from _Outlaw_ aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You saw it?"

"Of course! I loved the chemistry between you and Lennie."

"Thank you. I think yours with Norman Reedus is amazing."

"Thank you."

We talked and talked, and soon it was time for me and Nina to go, but not before some pictures. We said goodbye and we returned to my parent's house. We got in, everyone jumped yelling surprise. Nina got scared and started crying.

"It's ok baby girl, it's ok, mommy's here."- then I looked at my parents and Andy, that were the ones that looked more guilty.- "Do you really thought that screaming was a good idea?"

Immediately, my parents, like two little kids, pointed at Andy.

"It was his idea!"-they both said.

"Really? Very mature of both of you to put the blame on me!"

"Alright, that's enough! Let's just get this party started! Right baby girl?"

She looked at me with her big blue eyes, which were a little red, and nodded. And so, the party began!  
Everything was so good: pink balloons, red balloons, lots of presents, that I'm pretty sure half of them are from my parents... Everything was perfect. And then the bell ringed.  
I saw Richard go to open the door, and then I saw him: Jack Adams, Nina's father and the man that I once loved. I could see that he was drunk, he wasn't walking right.

"Where's that daughter of mine, huh? If she's really mine, that is."

I stiffened at that comment. He knew that Nina was his. I looked at Andy with tears in my eyes, and he left my side and I knew that he was going to do something. And he did! He punched Jack!

"You get the hell out of this house right now, or I'll do it myself!"

I never saw Andy this angry, not even when I first told him what Jack did.

"I have every right to be here! It's my daughter's birthday!"

"Oh, so now she's your daughter? You weren't there when she was born, no, you were fucking another girl! Yeah, I know what you were doing behind my sister's back! And you don't know how much it hurt not to tell her myself, but she needed to see it herself. And, thank God, she did. Now, you get out of here, right now!"

Jack looked at me and I looked back. He was not going to get close to my baby, he never wanted her. Then he nodded and, right before he left, he turned to me and said something that made my blood freeze.

"I'm going to take her from you. Just to see you suffer."

I'm not in the mood for a party anymore.


End file.
